


Tension

by aewgliriel



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Songfic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyp and Jaina relieve a little tension at a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are "I Like The Way" by Darren Hayes.

"What prompted this evening's choice, Goddess?"

Jaina Solo glanced across the small table at her companion, her fall of dark hair obscuring most of her face from his view. She shrugged one shoulder. The thin silver strap of her top shifted, nearly sliding off. His dark eyes followed the motion.

"Wanted a change from the usual hang-outs." She swung her leg, which was crossed over the other, feet clad in skimpy silver sandals with frighteningly high heels. Her legs were bare all the way up to mid-thigh, where the hem of her short black skirt sat. A slit up the left side exposed her leg further, nearly to her hip.

Kyp Durron swallowed, trying to keep his eyes off the sight. It was an exercise in futility, because his eyeballs seemed drawn magnetically to her legs.

She was fully aware of it, of course, and smiled, her lips curving wickedly. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Jaina leaned forward to get her drink, and nearly laughed aloud when his eyes went straight to her cleavage and then he shifted uncomfortably, quickly looking away.

This club catered primarily to humans, but there were a few aliens scattered through the crowd. Jaina spotted Alema Rar cozying up to one of the Rogue Squadron pilots across the room.

A pulsing beat took the place of the Bith music that had just been playing. Jaina found her toe tapping to the first few notes. She tossed back the rest of her drink and stood up. She held her hand out to Kyp.

"Care to dance?"

Green eyes went wide. "Uh . . . what about Jag?"

Jaina lifted an eyebrow. "What about him? I don't see him here."

Kyp considered for a moment, then took her hand.  
  
 _Somewhere inside my evolution_  
 _Karmically I seek retribution_  
 _Looking for love in the physical beauty_  
 _Desire is the drug of the bourgeois_  
  
He followed her out to the floor, struggling to keep his eyes off the sway of her hips as she strutted. What had gotten into her? He'd never seen Jaina act--or dress--like this before. And the thoughts that these things were prompting would have had his head on Han Solo's wall if the young woman's father found out.

The skirt wasn't much longer when she was standing. The length of leg had his breath coming erratically. Her top didn't help matters; the shiny material was practically backless, just a handful of straps, and the front was dangerously low, exposing a good portion of breast.

He watched as Jaina threw herself into the music, tossing her head, swaying and gyrating to the rhythm. Alema must have taught her how to dance like this, because it certainly wasn't something they taught at the Jedi academy.

She turned sultry eyes, rimmed in khol, to him and smiled. "You gonna dance?"

"Uh . . ."

Her arms snaked around his neck, bringing her body into contact with his. Desire spiked through him in a heady rush. "Dance with me," she said, her lips pressed to his ear.  
      
 _And now I try to intellectualize_  
 _Like the glimmer of good in a bad man's eyes_  
 _I am consumed by the flesh, haunting me_  
 _I know temptation taunts the empty_  
  
Her hips pressed against his and rotated. Kyp gasped; the pounding of his heart seemed to match the music, burning through his veins on its way south in a rush.

Jaina's hands slid down his chest, over the dark blue of his shirt, to his hips. Her fingers dug in and she pulled him close, urging him with her body in the way she wanted him to move. He couldn't think, because the movements echoed something he wanted very badly at that moment.

She threw her head back, eyes closed, as she danced. Kyp thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. She haunted him, day and night--mostly night--tormenting him, taunting him, tempting him.

He wondered what she was offering, and if he'd take it.  
  
 _So pour yourself over me_  
 _Until there’s nothing left to see_  
 _Because I like the way you move in the dark_  
 _I like the tension, the tension and the spark_  
  
Jaina released his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. She had just the reaction from him that she wanted. She was glad it was dark in the club, with strobes of blue and red light, otherwise the high colour of her cheeks would have been visible.

Dancing with Jag had never charged her like this. It was hard enough to get him to dance in the first place, but to grind against her like Kyp was doing was stang near impossible. She felt her nipples peak and her breath caught. Maybe it was the drink she'd had, but she'd never had this instant flame within just being near Jag.

She'd definitely made the right choice tonight.  
  
 _The decadence of giving in_  
 _To desire creates such entropy within_  
 _Looking for love in spiritual faces_  
 _Blind to the art of fabrication_  
 _I’m like a baby sucking momma’s milk_  
 _Wanna drink my fill and then some_  
 _Leave me alone_  
 _I’d always thought I was better than this_  
 _But temptation tempts the temptee_  
  
Kyp had given up thinking about how slowly Han was going to kill him and let his hands find Jaina's hips. She gave him a decidedly saucy grin when he did and rotated in his arms, making his fingers drag across her belly and the curve of her buttocks, the later of which immediately pressed back against his growing erection.

His hands slid up her sides as she lifted her arms over her head. His fingers played with the straps of her top, thinking how easy it would be to release one and make the whole thing come off. Trembling, he touched the bare skin of her back. Kyp was shocked to his toes when she moaned and pushed back against him.

This was very, very dangerous, and he didn't know if he had the willpower to resist.  
  
 _So pour yourself over me_  
 _Until there’s nothing left to see_  
 _Because I like the way you move in the dark_  
 _And I like the tension, the tension and the spark_  
  
Her hands descended and caught his, bringing them around to her stomach. Her hips swivelled, drawing him with. Kyp found his lips pressed to the side of her neck as she tossed her hair. Of their own volition, his hands slid up, under her top. She gasped as his fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts, then cupped the smooth flesh. His first thought was that they were the perfect size for his hands, the hard tips pebbling under his fingers.

Jaina moaned again, hands settling over his with the material of her shirt between them. She didn't care if people were looking; it was dark enough they probably couldn't see much even if they were.

"Goddess," he whispered. His tongue dragged along the curve of her ear.

Jaina shuddered. She had the feeling that this was the time for decision. Stop now, run, and pretend she didn't feel the burning arousal . . . or follow it to its ultimate conclusion.

His teeth nipped at her earlobe.

She decided.  
  
 _Because I like the way you move in the dark_  
 _You know I like the tension, the tension and_  
 _The tension and the spark_  
  
Jaina pushed his hands away and took a step forward, turning to look at him. The pounding in his head and his loins was almost enough to drown out the music, but not quite. He felt his heart sink as she moved away, preparing himself for the slap he knew was coming.

Except it didn't.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her through the room, to one of the back corners, which was pitch black. She turned, put her back to the wall, and reached for him.

Kyp's body nearly slammed into hers as she gave a tug on his arm. Her hands slid up, pulling his head down. She was already on her toes in the shoes, and didn't have to tilt her head far for his kiss. Sparks exploded in her head as he pried her lips apart with his own, his tongue immediately searching for hers.

He braced himself against the wall, which vibrated from the music. She tasted of the exotic drink she'd ordered, and something else, something he suspected was the unique taste of Jaina. It was the second that intrigued him, made him want more.

Her left leg lifted, hooked around his hip. With as tight as her skirt was, the move was only possible because of the outrageous slit.

One of her hands left his hair, working its way down to the fastening of his pants. The whirr of the zipper was inaudible. He barely felt the tug a moment before her fingers wrapped tight around him.

He pulled back, wishing he could see more of her face than the strobe reflected in her eyes.

Her hand slid over him, echoed by the slide of her tongue against his mouth.

He sighed and hooked his hands under her thighs.  
  
 _This physicality_  
 _Shifting me chemically_  
 _Such power over me_  
 _It's just desire_  
 _I know it's trickery_  
 _I know it's just skin deep_  
 _I know I should resist_  
 _I’m just too tired_  
 _Too tired_  
  
Jaina parted her legs as he lifted her skirt. Her heart sped with the knowledge that they could be discovered and interrupted at any moment; they were in public, even if it was dark in their corner. The thought excited her instead of proving a deterrent.

There was an exploratory touch, and she suppressed a giggle when he found something missing. A second later, she sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers parted her and he slid within, pinning her to the wall. The bass thumped in the wall, and he thrust against her in time with it.

She knew she'd been playing with fire, tempting him, but she hadn't expected that giving in would feel like this. His mouth descended on hers. She couldn't move, but didn't have to. She felt hands stroking her, sliding over her thighs, teasing her nipples, but his hands had moved to hold hers above her head. He held her up with his body.

Pleasure curled through her, racing along her spine. The fabric of his pants rasped against the insides of her thighs, felt but not heard.

Jaina strained to move with him, whimpering against his mouth. She was almost dizzy, and wondered vaguely if she was having an out-of-body experience.  
  
 _There’s just one thing missing_  
 _One thing missing here is love_  
  
Kyp dragged his mouth from hers, gasping for air. He kissed her jaw and her neck. This wasn't where he'd wanted to take her, but the sheer eroticism of the moment couldn't be passed up. She was tight around him and he didn't think he could hold off much longer. But he wanted her to find release, as well. Transferring his grip on her hands to a mental one, he slid his hands over her body. Bracing one knee against the wall, he slid his hand between them, found where they were joined. His fingers stroked the slick, swollen folds and she gave a wordless cry that was lost in the noise of the club. His thumb settled over her clitoris and he stroked it in time with his hips.

She was panting, making incoherent noises, her hands pulling at the hold he had on her.

He hoped this would teach her to toy with him. He could give as good as he got.

He just wished that this insanity was prompted by genuine feeling on her part, but he suspected it wasn't. It didn't matter, though, because for now, she was his.

Maybe he could ruin her for all others.  
  
 _I like the way you move in the dark_  
 _I like the tension, the tension and the spark_  
 _You know I like the way you move in the dark_  
 _You know I like the tension, the tension and_  
 _The tension and spark_  
  
Jaina felt the pressure building, the tension coiling through her and tried to pull him closer, her legs wrapped tight around his waist now. She screamed as her orgasm rocked her, but it, too, was drowned by the music. Feeling her release, his hands went to her hips and held her as he thrust in a frenzy.

Kyp pressed his face into her neck as he came, groaning her name so that only she could hear. With it went the last vestige of resistance, and he finally admitted to himself how much he loved this woman.

He would do anything for her, even give his body to her in meaningless sex if it gave her pleasure.  
  
 _So pour yourself over me_  
 _Until there’s nothing left to see_  
  
For several long moments, he didn't move. He'd let go of her arms and they'd settled around him, her head on his shoulder as they collected themselves.

Then he stepped back, and let her slide down. Kyp helped her readjust her skirt, and she zipped up his pants.

He hesitated, then tipped her head up and kissed her again, slow but no less intense.

He would possess her, make her his, if it took him the rest of his life.  
  
 _There’s just one thing missing_  
 _One thing missing_  
 _I like the tension, the tension and the spark_  
 _One thing missing here is love_  
  
Jaina tugged at the hem of her shirt, then brushed her hands over her hair. The lights lifted, showing how dishevelled they both were. She smiled wryly.

"I'm going to the restroom to, uh, freshen up. Meet you back here?" she asked.

He nodded.

She stepped close. "Don't plan on going home alone, Durron. We're not finished here."

He watched her walk off, still rattled from their encounter.

"No, Goddess, we're not finished here," he murmured. "Not nearly finished at all."

He went to the bartender to pay their tab.


End file.
